pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 14
|episode_no = 14|episode_length = 18:48|upload_date = May 24, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa-Ho6-V8ZY|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary McJones summons the Eye of Cthulhu two more times and the team defeats it easily both times. Jeff collects the loot from the last fight and finds a trophy, which he places on the battlement next to the arena. Jeff and Dean smelt their crimtane ores into bars and Lucah opens the crates she got from fishing earlier and finds some sailfish boots, which she puts on. It begins to rain and McJones suggests that they go fishing since they can find better items when it's raining and Jeff makes a fishing rod out of crimtane and gives it to PBG and tells him to talk to the merchant to buy a bug catching net. McJones, Dean, and Lucah start fishing with PBG joining them later before leaving to search for bait again. Luke gives Lucah a couple of dangersence potions while she's looking for bait and the two fight a couple of umbrella slimes near them. PBG suggests that they go to the Crimson and fight the next boss right away but McJones and Luke argue that they should be a bit more prepared before fighting it. The group resumes fishing and Luke suggests that they try fighting a goblin army to get spike balls, but McJones tells him it's too dangerous to spawn the goblins right now and they haven't met the requirements for spawning it yet. Jeff said that they could probably beat the Brain of Cthulhu with the amount of people they have and the only way someone would die was if someone got trapped by the boss after it spawned (Foreshadow?). McJones says either Lucah or himself would be the one to spawn the boss, since Lucah has running boots and he has frog legs. Lucah says she can lend her running boots to someone else if she needs to, since she doesn't feel confident going down there by herself. A raincoat zombie attacks the group and Lucah kills it and finds a rain hat. Jeff tells her how to put the hat in her social slot, which she does. Jeff and Luke organize their fish and potions as the rain lets up. Dean realizes that he also got a rain hat and he puts it on. Lucah and Dean dance around with their matching rain hats and the two start playing with the fallen stars they found earlier. PBG joins the two in playing with the stars but Dean tells him to get out since he's not a part of Team New Kids. The rain starts up again and McJones also finds a rainhat while looking for a better place to fish and Dean and Lucah rejoice that their babysitter also has a matching hat. Luke points out that he's more new to Terraria than Dean is even though Dean calls himself a new kid along with Lucah, though he's perfectly happy being a part of Team Blood with Jeff and PBG. Jeff finds a pufferfish from a crate which lets him jump higher and a shackle to increase his defense. Jeff realizes that the druid sells pumpkin seeds and decides to grow some of them. Jeff tells the group that he doesn't feel stressed at all since they're all just fishing and having a good time. Quotes Guest Feature ProtonJon: RIP lucahjin: Not RIP (YET???)